Let the Circle be Unbroken
by Wild Force Ranger
Summary: In which we meet the first of the next generation. Title shamelessly stolen from The Lion King 2. Allies: Interlude 5.


Author's note: More fluffy nonsense, and this really does mark the end of _Allies_. There'll be visits and crossovers as the saga goes on, but this is it for now. Enjoy.

I sort of borrowed Pride Rock from Starhawk. Sorry, *Star! You're the best!

True, you seem to be my only reviewer at the moment. Are you going to stick with me when I leave Power Rangers behind?

Let the Circle be Unbroken

Cole tapped lightly on the door, waiting patiently for Merrick's 'Come in' before pushing the door open. "We're ready, Merrick."

"It won't be long." Merrick hesitated before adding, "Is Tara here?"

"No. She hasn't come yet." Merrick glanced over his shoulder into the room again. "She'll be here, Merrick. She knows what this means."

"Yeah." He nodded quickly. "We won't be long, Cole. I'll call you."

"Sure. It's your party, Merrick. Take your time." Cole turned and headed back across the clearing, leaving Merrick to pull the door closed again.

"Are they coming?" Danny asked when he came into view.

"Soon, Danny. It's not time yet." Cole perched on a fallen tree and wrapped his arms around Alyssa.

"You guys, get a room!" Max groaned.

"You're just mad you couldn't bring whats-her-name." Taylor said lazily.

"I am not!" Max protested.

"Her name's Liss." Alyssa told Taylor. "Try and remember it. We remember Eric, after all."

"That's totally different." Taylor said, refusing to rise to the bait. "You all knew Eric way before anything else. Who heard anything about Liss before six months ago?" Danny started to raise his hand, and she added, "You don't count."

"Why doesn't Danny count?" Tara asked, coming into view through the trees. "And…what are you talking about?"

"Tara!" Several people descended on her all at once, and she laughed and ducked, fending off affectionate slaps (from Danny) and pinches (from Max) and hugging everyone else.

"How did you get here?" Max asked.

"I have my ways." She grinned broadly at them.

Everyone stared.

She wilted. "Shayla brought me up a little while ago. She's keeping it a secret from Merrick, for the look on his face."

"So you still can't get here on your own then." Taylor said.

"Of course not. I don't have an Animal Crystal. Only Kite and the Princess can get here without one of those."

"Cole!" Everyone turned as Merrick's voice came through the trees. "We're ready!"

"Great! So are we!" Cole glanced at Tara. "You know what's happening?" Tara nodded.

"Sure. I've seen this before."

"It's not the same." Cole warned her.

"Close enough. Go on, Cole. Shayla's waiting." Cole nodded and looked around, checking everyone's position; then he turned and left the clearing, heading back to the temple.

"Where've you been, Tara?" Taylor asked as they waited.

"Here and there. Setting things up."

"What things?" Danny asked.

"Nothing important. Here they come."

Shayla came into the clearing, carrying a bundle and escorted by Cole. The Lion Ranger walked protectively beside her, watching her footing and keeping stray branches out of her path. Shayla smiled briefly at everyone but didn't stop, continuing towards Pride Rock. The other Rangers fell in behind her; Tara lingered, waiting for Merrick who followed behind them. He came into the clearing after a minute, and laughed out loud when he saw her. She smiled without speaking and fell into step beside him, following the others towards the cliff.

At the top of the cliff Merrick left Tara and moved to where Cole was standing next to Shayla. The two nodded politely to each other; then Merrick suddenly snarled and drove his fist into Cole's ribs. Cole backed away, raising his hands in surrender, and Merrick took his place next to Shayla, glowering at everyone else. No one moved for a minute. Finally Tara spoke.

"No one denies your claim, Merrick. Shayla's son is your son, for ever. Present him to your spirit."

Shayla smiled, turning to look out over the lake. All the Wild Zords were standing below; the scene looked absurdly like _The Lion King, _though no one said so out loud.

"Wolf Zord!" Merrick called. The Zord lifted its' head and came to the group, settling quietly beside him. Merrick lifted his son from Shayla's arms and held him out to the Zord.

"This is my son, Cole." Cole blinked; no one had been told what the child would be called. "He'll be looking after you, when the time comes."

"Cole will look after all of you." Shayla said, looking out at all the Zords. Every one of them roared or cheered or squawked, and the Rangers cheered.

Alyssa moved forward, taking the bundle from Merrick. "Hey, little guy. I'm Alyssa." The Tiger, Elephant and Deer Zords roared. She passed him on to Taylor, who held him very carefully.

"I'm Taylor." The Bears and Eagle hooted. Danny reached around and lifted him away from her. "Hey!"

"Hi! I'm your Uncle Danny." The Bison, Rhino and Armadillo cheered, and Max took him.

"Hey there Cole. That's gonna be real confusing when you grow up, you know." The Giraffe hooted, and the Shark jumped from the lake and splashed back in.

Tara and Cole were standing next to each other; Cole gestured for Tara to go next, and she took the baby gently. "Hi, little one. I'm…" She paused, looking at Merrick and Shayla. "What am I?"

Merrick looked expectantly at Shayla.

"Cousin Tara." she said quietly. 

"Sounds good. OK, you heard your mama; I'm Cousin Tara. I'll be keeping an eye on you, short stuff." She handed him on to Cole.

"My name's Cole, too." Cole said quietly. "I was very pleased to hear that. Your name, I mean. I wasn't expecting it." He stopped talking as Baby Cole yawned. "You have good parents, Cole. You listen to them. And if they ever…we'll take care of you. You got that? We're family." The falcon screamed by overhead, and the Gorilla called from down below; but the Lion was silent.

Shayla took the baby back from Cole. "Those are our friends, Cole; your family. One day this place will be yours to guard, and they'll help you."

"And the earth will guard you and protect you." Tara said unexpectedly. "You will not be alone, Cole, not ever." Shayla tightened her grip reflexively, taking a step back and coming up against Merrick, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's go down." Alyssa suggested. "The food's ready, right Merrick?"

"We didn't touch it. It's where you left it." The Wolf Ranger was watching Tara, who was watching Shayla; neither girl seemed ready to look away, so he bodily turned Shayla around, swinging her off her feet. At the same time, Cole caught Tara's arm and pulled her down the path, asking about where she'd been. Taylor, Max and Danny followed.

"What?" Merrick asked softly.

"She wants our son. For a Champion." Shayla said.

"That's not…Tara didn't even know until I called her."

"So she says."

"She really didn't know." Alyssa offered, taking a step forward. "I was with her when Merrick called. Even Tara's not that good of an actress."

"She won't take him, even if she does want him." Merrick said soothingly. "You know that."

"Yes." Shayla smiled suddenly. "You're right, Merrick. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's the giving birth." Alyssa held out one hand. "Sometimes people act oddly afterwards. It's your hormones getting back to normal."

"Don't tell her, will you?" Shayla asked. "I didn't mean it."

"Of course you didn't. Don't worry." Alyssa started down the path with her. Merrick followed behind.

"You want?" Taylor held out her plate. "I'm full."

"No, thanks." Tara waved it away.

"I still don't get why Merrick hit Cole." Max said to Danny.

Tara looked over at him. "Didn't they explain?"

"To Cole, yeah. Not to us."

"Oh. Want me to?"

"You know about it?" Danny asked.

"Sure. I lived in Animaria, remember."

"So why then?" Taylor asked.

"Under Animarian law the child belongs to the mother. There doesn't have to be a father, unless someone wants to do it. That's what Merrick was doing."

"But why'd he hit Cole?" Max asked.

"Because Cole was willing to take Shayla's child, if no one else did. Merrick had to prove he was better able to do it. It was all just staged, they worked it out ages ago."

"Very weird." Max said, reaching for his glass.

"I thought it was great." Cole said from behind them. He slid into the loose circle, taking Taylor's plate.

"It didn't hurt?"

"Not much." He lifted one hand without thinking to touch his ribs; Tara, seated across from him, leaned forward and touched him lightly.

"Bruised. You've gotten worse from Putrids."

"Not lately." Taylor pointed out.

"It's nothing." Cole shrugged Tara's hand off, looking around. "Aren't they here yet?"

"Nope. Still off doing whatever they're doing." Tara leaned back on her hands. "Where's Alyssa?"

"She went to get Kendall and Liss, and Eric and Wes. The private part's over. Anyone can come to the next part."

"Hey, Princess! Merrick!" Max said cheerfully, bouncing to his feet, "Can I hold Cole?"

"Of course." Shayla handed him over; Cole sighed and went to sleep.

"Awww!" Alyssa deafened everyone in range, not that she was paying attention, and brushed past everyone to get to Max. "He's so cute! Can I hold him?"

"No, you'll wake him up." Max turned away from her.

"I will not!"

"Kendall!" Danny said. Kendall smiled shyly; two years of dating had done little for either, although they were deliriously happy together.

"Danny. I brought these for Shayla." She held out a bunch of flowers.

"They're beautiful." Shayla took the flowers, smiling at Kendall.

"Hey, Liss!" Max gave her a quick hug. "Tara, you haven't met yet have you? This is Liss."

"Hi, Liss." Liss was a small Hispanic girl, a couple of years older than Max.

"Tara. I've heard about you."

"Have you? All lies."

"It was good stuff."

"Like I said. All the absolute truth."

Both girls laughed, and then Max finally gave in and let Alyssa take Cole. Tara smiled and wandered away, ending up standing beside Merrick.

"Your son's popular."

"Yes." 

She turned to look at him, smiling faintly. "Aren't you proud?"

"Very."

"You don't sound it."

"So?" Tara laughed out loud.

"I missed you."

"We missed you."

Tara nodded quietly. "Why is Shayla angry with me?"

"She thinks you want Cole. Like you wanted us, once."

"For a Champion? That's ridiculous! He's only five weeks old."

"He won't always be."

"Merrick…" Tara shook her head. "I don't take people who don't want to be mine. If Cole's going to be mine he'll be mine, but I'm not going to take him. And especially not if Shayla doesn't want me to, any more than I would have taken you."

"You did, though, didn't you?" Merrick murmured.

"Not like that. And when was the last time I called you for anything?"

"That's not the point. I love Shayla."

"I know." Tara agreed, a faint tone of regret in her voice.

"But you have something of mine she doesn't."

"A bruise in the shape of your hand?"

Merrick flinched, and Tara shook her head quickly. "I'm over it, Merrick. When you can change your appearance with a thought bruises stop meaning anything, really."

"It always shows through, though." Merrick said, faintly regretful.

"Yeah, well." She shrugged. "Some things you can't hide."

"That's not what I meant, anyway."

"I know what you meant."

"She's afraid you're going to take Cole away from her as well."

"I haven't taken anyone away from her. Alyssa understands this."

"It's not the same thing." Merrick said quietly.

"I don't want Cole. All right? I'm not going to take him, and certainly not if you don't want me to. I can't say it any clearer than that."

"I'm not…I believe you. She doesn't."

"I'll just stay away from her then, shall I?"

"You didn't help things by talking about Earth like that."

Tara shrugged. "Cole said something the same."

"She's not as sensitive towards Cole."

"That's not my fault."

"No." He nodded slowly. "It's not your fault, Tara, but…"

"It's not hers either." Tara finished. "OK. I'll go talk to someone else." She hesitated. "Your baby is beautiful, Merrick, and he'll be strong and brave and true, always."

"Predication?"

She shook her head. "It's not hard to guess. Look at his parents."

With that she turned away and headed back to the others, immediately getting in the middle of a discussion between Cole, Wes and Eric. Merrick watched her for a minute, until Alyssa came up with Cole in her arms.

"Here. I think he's hungry." She handed him to Merrick and turned, looking at the group. "There's more of us now."

"Families get bigger."

"Wes? _Liss?"_

"She's Max's family. Same thing."

"Yeah." She was, probably without realizing, stroking Cole's head very gently.

"Are you and Cole…"

"What? Oh! I don't know. Not…no. Not just yet, anyway." She smiled faintly. "There's time."

"Yeah."

"Shayla meant it, didn't she."

"More than she knew." Merrick agreed.

"Was she right?" Alyssa looked up at him. "Does Tara want him?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Will he be hers anyway?"

"Could be. But she'd tell me if he was a Champion."

"How would she know?"

"She just does. But there's…he could be like us. We're not Champions, not that way."

"But…that wouldn't be for a long time yet, right?"

"Years." Merrick was staring at his son. "If then."

"Merrick, what?" Alyssa asked suddenly. "What is it?"

Merrick blinked, looking up. "It's…"

"Merrick!" Shayla came up the path towards them. "There you both are. Come on, Merrick."

"Is the party over?" Alyssa asked Cole, who'd followed Shayla.

"Sort of. Wes and Eric had to go, and Taylor went with them to help. Kendall and Danny went away somewhere. And Max and Liss might as well not be here."

"Where's Tara?" Alyssa asked.

None of them missed the way Shayla stiffened at the question. "Merrick, I think Cole's hungry. Let's…" she gestured towards the temple.

"May I talk to you?" Tara asked, stopping just inside the clearing.

"Of course." Shayla smiled…too widely, Alyssa noticed. "What is it?"

"My house. Down…in Turtle Cove."

"What about it?"

"I'm not coming back…not for a while, anyway. So, if you wanted…"

"If we wanted what?" Merrick prompted her. Tara rolled her eyes.

"Move into the house, dummy. The Animarium is not somewhere to raise a child." Shayla flushed angrily, but Tara was still talking. "I know. I raised half the children in the tribe in a place very like this, and I have no idea how I managed it."

"You were not guardian to the Animal spirits." Shayla said tightly.

"No, I wasn't. I _was_ guardian to most of the country, but hey. What do I know." She took a step backwards, into the shadows under the trees. "Take the house if you want. You all have keys. I'll let you know when I'll be back again." She took another step back; she was all but invisible now. "Goodbye."

"Tara…" Cole took a step forward but stopped.

"She can't get off the Animarium." Alyssa pointed out.

"She can if Max takes her." Merrick murmured. Cole started grizzling, and he shifted his grip automatically. "Yes, Cole, we're going."

"She'll be back when she's ready." Shayla said quietly, to Cole and Alyssa; then she followed Merrick.

"She doesn't want him." Merrick said softly, when Cole had been fed, burped and settled to sleep.

"I know what she said, Merrick." Shayla agreed.

"She'd have told us, if he were hers. You know that."

"It doesn't mean he won't be."

"If he is," Merrick settled next to her on the bed, "it won't be for a long time. So let's relax and not worry about it. All right?"

"All right." Shayla agreed finally. "She's had no Champions for long enough, I don't suppose she needs one right now."

"No. She doesn't." He kissed her hair gently. "It was a good day."

"The ceremony was beautiful."

"It went well." He pulled away from her and leaned over Cole's crib. "I think he enjoyed it."

"The others love him."

"Yeah. Max especially." Merrick laughed.

"He won't be lonely growing up."

"No. He won't." Merrick leaned back again, wrapping his arms around her, and they fell asleep to the sounds of their baby's breathing.


End file.
